1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ammunition loading mechanisms, and more particularly pertains to improved clip spring depression devices which make the loading of ammunition into a clip substantially easier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the prior art, ammunition clips are utilized to hold a plurality of individual bullets with the clip then being subsequently positioned in a firearm intended to be fired. Such a conventional magazine employs a hollow housing having a follower slidably disposed therein. The follower is normally spring biased towards an open end of the housing, while a slot in the side of the housing accommodates the passage of a button fastened to the follower so that the user may depress the follower against the spring bias during a loading of the bullets into the clip. An alternative clip construction permits the introduction of ammunition one bullet at a time through a recess into contact with the follower. The ammunition forces the follower against the bias of a spring so as to accomplish the same ammunition loading function as with the first embodiment of clip above-described.
As can be appreciated, the loading operation of a clip can result in a user's thumb experiencing substantial discomfort. In response to the need for hold down mechanisms which restrain a clip spring, several patents have issued directed to devices for accomplishing just that purpose. For example, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,491 which issued to W. Huff on Nov. 22, 1938. In this respect, the Huff device relates to an L-shaped member which is positionable over a clip follower button so as to give an increased surface contact area for the user's thumb. The member is provided with a knurled surface to improve the friction grip of the user's thumb, with the device then being slidable along the clip to effect the downward desired compression of the clip spring.
A more recent hold down latch apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,371, which issued to E. Boyles on Dec. 18, 1984. The hold down latch disclosed in this reference is designed to relieve spring tension from the follower slidable in the magazine housing, and includes an elongated body having a hook forming a portion thereof. The hook is positionable over the follower button, with the entire body then being slidable down along the clip to effect the desired spring compression.
While both of the above-described hold down latch apparatuses for ammunition clips are functional for their intended purposes, neither has apparently met with substantial commercial acceptance. Additionally, neither device is adapted for use with those types of clips wherein the ammunition is introduced through a recess in a topmost portion thereof. As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved clip reloading systems and devices which may be inexpensively manufactured and easily used, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.